Question: Simplify the expression. $ (7t^{3}+7t) - ( 2t^{7}+6t^{3}-4t) $
Distribute any negative signs. $(7t^{3}+7t) + (-2t^{7}-6t^{3}+4t)$ Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $7t^{3}+7t - 2t^{7}-6t^{3}+4t$ Identify like terms. $ + \color{#DF0030}{7 t^3} + {7 t} - {2 t^7} - \color{#DF0030}{6 t^3} + {4 t} $ Combine like terms. $ { -2 t^7} + \color{#DF0030}{ t^3} + { t} $ Add the coefficients. $-2t^{7}+t^{3}+11t$